


5:36 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Father-daughter lunch at twelve sharp,'' Reverend Amos Howell informed Supergirl.





	5:36 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Father-daughter lunch at twelve sharp,'' Reverend Amos Howell informed Supergirl as she frowned and attempted to rest under her blanket.

THE END


End file.
